Super Smash Bros travels with the band!
by Krista Aya S
Summary: Super Smash bros. Melee travels with a high school band! It's been awhile, but it's back... :D
1. The beginning

Hey guys, I'm baaack! And I really do plan to finish this, I promise! I re-vamped them since it's been about year or two ago...Yea. But this time, I hope their even more insane!

This story is called, **"Super Smash Brothers Travel with the band!" **It's how back when I was in a high school, I went tofootball games to march in my high school military band, and I've addedour loveable characters. Let's see how they interact with us...

**SSBM Travels with the band.**

**Chapter 1 - Surprise!**

**Time: 7:45 a.m.**

**Location: The Band Hall.**

_Thursday Morning - Decisions, decisions..._

**Krista Aya bounces around in line with her friends**

Krista Aya- Let's board bus 1! They get to eat first!

Priscilla - But N's on bus 1...

Krista Aya - So?

Irasema - And so is Pedro.

Krista Aya - ...Ya know, bus 2 I hear is always a better bus...

_Friday morning 3:30 am_

Krista Aya - Damned Insomnia attacks...growls softy

**Krista Aya glances at her clock and sighs.**

Krista Aya - Bored... Come on 6:00...

**Krista Aya gets up and sticks her head out of her door**

Krista Aya - Everyone's asleep...

**Krista Aya quietly walks down the hall and sits in front of the TV and sees her brother's GC.**

Krista Aya - Eh, why not.

**Krista Aya starts playing.**

**Krista Aya yawns and misses a hit**

Krista Aya - Crackers!

**Krista Aya slams the controller into the Gamecube just as it rumbles.**

**Krista Aya sees a big shock and jumps back.**

Krista Aya - Agh!

**Krista Aya reaches to turn off the GC off when it rumbles and the lid flies open and blinds the room**

**Krista Aya throws her arms in the air to cover her eyes.**

Krista Aya - Damn, my head is so gunna be up on a pike...

**Krista Aya puts her arms down and blinks to clear her eyes**

**Krista Aya reaches over to shut the lid when...**

High pitched voice - OW! GET OFF ME!

**Krista Aya moves her foot.**

Krista Aya - My bad... Wait a minute, WTF!

**Krista Aya jumps back and kicks whatever it was.**

High pitched voice - Ow! Stop kicking me Pikachu!

Pikachu - Pika pi. (It's not me Kirbs..)

Kirby - Ok then. Lights Ness!

**Ness telepathically makes the lights come on.**

**Krista Aya blinks and stares at them.**

**The rest of SSBM stares at her. **

**They both scream.**

SSBM&Krista Aya - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Krista Aya clamps a hand over her mouth.**

Krista Aya - Shut up everyone!

**SSBM shuts up.**

Krista Aya - How the heck did all you guys get here?

**SSBM shrugs.**

Link - We dunno.

**Young Link yawns**

Young Link - What time is it?

**Krista Aya glances at the microwave**

Krista Aya - 6 am.

Young Link - It's early

Pichu - Pi chu. (Uh huh)

Krista Aya - Um, what am I suppose to do with you dudes?

Falco - How are we suppose to know? You were the one playing with the GC!

Krista Aya - Don't you dare test my temper...

Falco - Oh yea?

Krista Aya - Yea!

**Krista Aya and Falco glare at each other**

Fox - Falco, calm down.

**Falco** **grumbles and steps back beside Fox.**

Krista Aya - sticks her tongue out Anyways. Until I can find a way back for you guys, your stuck with me... and I am NOT leaving you in this house! You guys are coming to school with me.

Ness - We are?

Krista Aya - Uh huh... Crap, what's today?

Mewtwo - Friday.

Krista Aya - ... Not cool.

Samus - Why is that?

Krista Aya - Have you guys ever heard of football, band, drill team and a bunch of rowdy people?

Mario - Ya, why?

Krista Aya - Ok good, cuz you guys are coming with me to the football game!

Captain Falcon - Who says?

Krista Aya - Me myself and I. Besides I gotta go.

Mewtwo - Why must you go?

Krista Aya - I'm in the band.

Pichu - Pi chu, chu chu Pi? (Is there were you play and dance on the field?)

Krista Aya - o.O;; No, that's a show band... I'm in a military band.

Link, Marth, Roy - Military? get hopeful looks

Krista Aya - Ya.

Link, Marth, Roy - We're in!

Zelda - Well, if Link's going, then I'll go.

Samus - If Zelda's goin, I'm goin.

Krista Aya - Y'all are all goin! That's Final!

Ok, next chapter - The Bus Ride!


	2. The bus ride

**SSBM Travels with the band.**

**Chapter 2 - The bus ride.**

**Time: 1:45 p.m.**

**Location: LHS Band Hall.**

**Krista Aya leans back in her chair and tries to keep from makin noise.**

Band Director - Blah blah blah, no sharin blankets, blah blah blah, no mess, blah blah blah, no orgies...

Band - OO;

Band Director - Don't you google-eye me, I know you! Flutes front door, tuba's back!

**Tuba's and Flutes get up and scram**

Krista Aya - ...blarg.

**Krista Aya stands up and waves her arm frantically.**

Krista Aya - Hey! How about letting, "The rest of the band," go? Eh? Eh?

Band Director - ...ok fine. "Rest of the band," and trumpets, go!

**French horns get up and run out the front door**

**Krista Aya runs outside to the crew of SSBM.**

Krista Aya - Ok dudes, do me a big favor.

Captain Falcon - What?

Krista Aya - Find yer own transportation there.

SSBM - o.O;;

Princess Peach - How far is this place from here?

Krista Aya - Two hours worth.

SSBM - o.O; I don't think some of our own transportation would last us.

Krista Aya - ... Cracker Jacks.

Mewtwo&Ness - We'll fix that problem!

**Mewtwo** **and Ness** **concentrate and another charter bus appears.**

Krista Aya - o.O; well, that saves me a problem... now hypnotize everyone in band so that they dun think weird of ya.

Zelda - Took care of that already. Why else do you think that they haven't harassed us yet?

Krista Aya - ... Point taken.

Falco - I CALL FRONT SEAT!

Krista Aya - I call back seat for me then!

**Falco** **and Krista Aya jump on the bus and get stuck in the doorway**

Falco - Grrr, move ya cow!

Krista Aya - You move blue boy!

**Krista Aya and Falco fwap each other the best they can**

Fox - ...

**Fox turns to Link**

Fox - Want the honors?

Link - I'll get blue boy, you get the cow.

Krista Aya&Falco - Hey!

**Fox and Link kick Falco and Krista Aya outta the door way and onto the bus.**

Krista Aya&Falco - Ow!

**They both grumble and scramble into some seats.**

**Krista Aya splays out on the backseat and sighs.**

Krista Aya - Ahhh... peace and quiet!

**Zelda and Link turn around and face Krista Aya **

Link&Zelda - Eh?

Krista Aya -… you hard of hearin?

Zelda – You know that's not possible…

Krista Aya – I can try Princess.

**Young Link climbs into the seat beside Krista Aya and looks up at her.**

Young Link – Do you have a boyfriend?

**Krista Aya rolls her eyes**

Krista Aya - sarcasm I have 3 sweetie, but I am looking for one more…

Link - Hey! Don't be takin my player spot!

Krista Aya&Zelda – O.O So you are a player!

Link - ... Oops.

Zelda - Hmph!

Link - ... Damn.

**Marth** **and Roy snicker**

**Krista Aya laughs and starts reading a book.**

_One Hour later_

**Krista Aya is starin out the window, and the SSBM crew is busy actin loud and wild.**

Ganondorf - Muahaha! I shall beat you in this game Kirby!

Kirby - You can't even beat me in yer dreams, what you talkin ya green loser? No offense Yoshi.

Yoshi - Yoshi(none taken)

Fox - So Samus, where do you buy your weapons at?

Samus - I buy upgrades in distant galaxies.

Fox - Interesting. I always got mine at a hardware store.

Samus - o.O; Ok?

Marth - My sword is prettier than yers Roy

Roy - That's a lie! Mine is really pretty! Don't you think so Link?

**Link and Zelda glance up from their tangled position on the seats.**

Link - Don't bug me right now.

Zelda - Seriously.

**Link and Zelda go back to makin out.**

Captain Falcon - Ah who cares Roy the boy toy?

Marth - Wahahahaha! Roy the boy toy!

**Marth** **falls over laughing**

**Roy sends a murderous glare at Captain Falcon.**

Bowser - LOOK AT ME! I SHALL FRIGHTEN YOU ALL AND STEAL ALL YOUR RICHES!

Everyone - ...

Krista Aya - How about I give a boot up yer butt?

Bowser - Come here and do it missy!

Krista Aya - Oh no you just didn't try me!

**Krista Aya jumps over the seat and trips**

Krista Aya - Meep!

**Krista Aya falls on top of Link and Zelda.**

Link - Off!

Zelda - Whoa!

Peach - Their havin an orgy on the bus!

Everyone - OO;;;;

Mario - Ok?

Luigi - Cover your eyes children!

Pichu - Pi?(o.o? Huh?)

Jigglypuff - Jig. (sigh)

Dr. Mario - I-a got ze condoms!

**Dr. Mario throws them condoms.**

**Link and Zelda tuck them away.**

**Krista Aya blinks and snaps.**

Krista Aya - I WANT OFF THIS THING! AND PEOPLE!

**Game And Watch pats Krista Aya reassuringly on the head.**

Krista Aya - ...

**Krista Aya starts jumping up and down like Yosemite Sam when angered.**

**Peach whacks her with her tennis racket and sends her flying into Ganondorf.**

**Ganondorf** **squeals like a little japense school girl.**

Ganondorf - Get it off me! Get it off me!

Everyone else - o.o;

**Ganondorf** **stops and turns crimson.**

**Ganondorf** **holds her above his head.**

Ganondorf - MUAHAHA! I WILL HOLD HER HOSTAGE!

**DK smacks Ganondorf in the back and catches Krista Aya when Ganondorf drops her**

Krista Aya - ... Thanks DK.

DK - No problem.

Ness - Hey! We're here!

Krista Aya - ...There is a God!

Whew... Next Chapter - The Resturant!


End file.
